


Особенности полового поведения мао-яо

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Кошки любят греться на солнце. Солнце любит греть кошек
Relationships: Ji Li/Wang Yizhou
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Особенности полового поведения мао-яо

В камуфляжной куртке, небрежно брошенной на кресло, спал, свернувшись клубком, чёрный кот. Спал и фыркал смешно во сне, шевеля длинными белыми усами. Конечно, кошек всех мастей вокруг было много, и на первый взгляд, этот кот ничем не выделялся, но лежать на этой куртке мог только он. Честно говоря, Ван Ичжоу и сам позабыл уже, когда надевал её в последний раз - котёнок узурпировал её нагло и безоговорочно. 

Время близилось к полуночи. Шуршать пакетами и скакать стадом слонов ещё рано, поэтому в котокафе стояла тишина. Ичжоу подошёл к креслу, наклонился и погладил кота по пушистому боку. Тот немедля заурчал и перевернулся, подставив чёрный живот с белым пятном. Но стоило руке его коснуться, как её тут же обхватили четыре лапы и потащили в пасть. Ичжоу рассмеялся. Котёнок любил пускать в ход зубы и когти, но никогда - всерьёз.

Взяв кота на руки, Ичжоу поднялся на второй этаж, где находились их личные комнаты. Он уже переоделся в домашнее, поэтому сразу лёг в кровать. Кот устроился на его груди, муркнул, перевернулся на бок и чуть не свалился. Недовольно наморщил нос, встал на лапы и начал его мять - утаптывать. Наконец, растянулся, накрыв собой как одеялом…

И превратился в человека.

Ичжоу давно привык, и всё же, когда шерсть под твоей рукой становится кожей, а "одеяло" тяжелеет во много раз - это чертовски странно. 

– Твоя рука лежит на моей заднице! – возмущённо заявил Цзи Ли. Стряхнуть, впрочем, не попытался.

– Надо же, как удачно ты превратился, – отозвался Ичжоу. Рука и впрямь лежала очень удобно. Он сжал ягодицу. В любом виде его котёнок очень приятный на ощупь, ну как удержаться?

– Ты твёрдый, - невпопад сообщил Цзи Ли. - Котом мне не нравится спать на твёрдом. 

Ичжоу провёл рукой по его спине - от поясницы до шеи и обратно и легонько шлёпнул, не обращая внимания на предупреждающее шипение. Цзи Ли в обиду себя не даст, раз не требует прекратить - значит, просто вредничает.

– Главное, чтобы человеком нравилось, - усмехнулся Ичжоу. - Нравится же? 

Цзи Ли снова фыркнул - в любом виде он делал это совершенно одинаково - ткнулся носом в его шею и забрался своей маленькой, по сравнению с его собственной, ладошкой к нему под футболку. Погладил по боку точно так же, как он сам недавно гладил кота, лизнул над ключицей и замер, ожидая реакции. Ичжоу не шевельнулся. 

– Сними! - потребовал Цзи Ли, усевшись на нём и поддев край футболки. 

– Сниму, – согласился Ичжоу. И снял. – Смотри-ка! Чья это чёрная шерсть? Кто облежал все мои вещи?

Вопрос был, конечно, риторический, но Цзи Ли ответил.

– Вкусно пахнут, - и добавил. - Мой человек, имею право! 

На последнем слове он наклонился - близко-близко к лицу Ичжоу и замер, обжигая дыханием его губы, но не касаясь их. Опять дразнится! Не выдержав, Ичжоу резко перевернулся и прижал его к кровати. Судя по довольной мордочке, этого Цзи Ли и добивался. Типичный кот… И угораздило же его связаться с мао-яо! 

Хорошо, что угораздило, на самом деле. 

Маленькие руки погладили Ичжоу по спине. Теперь уже он склонился над Цзи Ли и без раздумий поцеловал его, нежно, но напористо, не позволяя отстраниться. В плечи впились острые когти. Цзи Ли медленно, с явным наслаждением провёл ими по спине Ичжоу. Раз за разом проверяет границы. 

– Когтеточек в доме мало? Сейчас кусачки возьму! - пообещал Ичжоу, стараясь выглядеть сурово, но сам же не выдержал - рассмеялся первым. – Котёнок, тебе обязательно нужно доказывать, что я всё ещё способен взять тебя за шкирку? 

– Способен ли? 

Цзи Ли закинул одну ногу ему на поясницу и выгнулся, потёрся об него пахом, продолжая царапать спину. Видимо, всё же обязательно. Ичжоу стряхнул его руки с себя и обхватил оба запястья своей ладонью. 

– Не вредничай, ну хватит, - Ичжоу снова потянулся к его губам. Обхватил нижнюю своими, сжал несильно, провёл по ней языком. Цзи Ли выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, позволяя - да что там, приглашая! - углубить поцелуй. 

Заводился он быстро, поэтому вскоре уже начал требовательно ёрзать и тереться об Ичжоу. Жадный до ласк и нетерпеливый, как истинный кот, пусть и в человечьем обличии. Впрочем ласкать его было - удовольствие, да и сам он охотно отвечает тем же, так что жаловаться на это Ичжоу хотелось меньше всего на свете. 

Спешить - тоже. Поэтому, он словно не замечал нетерпения Цзи Ли. Нарочито медленно, долго и глубоко целовал, отстранялся, не позволяя о себя тереться, удерживал, прижимая к кровати - благо, знал, что это котёнку нравится, даром, что возмущается. Наверное, это в их природе. Гордые и независимые мао-яо доверяются своему человеку полностью. 

Доверяют себя. Это даже звучит восхитительно, и разве можно это доверие не оправдать? 

– Погладь! - потребовал Цзи Ли. – А то обижусь и отомщу в ботинки! 

Грозился он этим часто, но никогда, разумеется, не выполнял угрозу, он вообще обидчивостью не отличался. Однако Ичжоу каждый раз делал вид, что верит. 

– Где тебя погладить?

Он отпустил руки Цзи Ли, скатился с него, лёг на бок рядом, любуясь его лицом. Зацелованные губы, и без того красивые, припухли и тянули к себе ещё сильнее. Зрачки расширились почти до размеров радужки, потемнели совсем - невозможные глаза, нечеловеческие…

– Везде! - тоном "почему-я-должен-объяснять-элементарные-вещи" отозвался Цзи Ли, вытягиваясь и жмурясь. – Гладить. Ласкать. Любить. 

– Люблю, - спокойно согласился Ичжоу. – Давай мне своё "везде". 

Отдельное удовольствие - смотреть на то, как Цзи Ли реагирует на ласки. Чувствительный и отзывчивый, он довольно быстро теряет свою обычную кошачью вредность. Сам тянется навстречу, льнёт к рукам, только что не мурлычет. Вечность бы наслаждаться, только и самому уже невмоготу, тело жаром пылает, хочется его невозможно…

– Хочу тебя… - словно прочитав его мысли, прошептал Цзи Ли, обняв его за плечи. Потёрся носом о шею, поцеловал, ещё и ещё. 

– Сейчас, котёнок.

Заставлять его ждать Ичжоу больше был уже не в силах. Он сел, не выпуская Цзи Ли из рук, тот и ноги скрестил у него за спиной, совсем тесно прижавшись, и потянулся за смазкой до прикроватного столика. Прятать её было ни к чему, гостей они в спальню не водили, а использовали её каждую ночь. Мао-яо - недотроги с чужими, но со своим человеком ненасытны. В долгой подготовке Цзи Ли уже не нуждался, и всё же Ичжоу предпочитал перестраховаться, чем причинить ему боль. Поэтому и сейчас он начал с двух пальцев.

– Совсем меня не хочешь, я смотрю! - возмутился Цзи Ли, насаживаясь на них, и вскрикнул тут же, когда Ичжоу развёл их внутри него, растягивая. Фыркнул и жалобно добавил, – Давай уже, а?

Нетерпеливый. Но терпение не железное и у Ичжоу. Он снова опрокинул Цзи Ли на кровать, устроился между его разведённых ног, тот приподнялся навстречу - не тормози, мол! Брать его в такой позе Ичжоу нравилось больше всего. Нравилось целовать в губы, щёки - куда придётся, смотреть в глазищи его невозможные, ласкать подставленную шею. От того, как Цзи Ли запрокидывает голову, открываясь, отдаваясь полностью, сносит не то, что крышу - весь дом до фундамента. Его царапучий, шипучий, вредный котёнок…

Такой ласковый и нежный - только с ним, только для него.

Ичжоу вошёл в него одним движением, не медля - как он любит, толкаясь сразу глубоко, Цзи Ли снова скрестил ноги у него на пояснице, прижимаясь так тесно, как только можно, дыша ему в шею. Руками провёл по спине, но от следующего толчка уронил их на кровать и вцепился в простыню, выгибаясь с громким стоном, который завибрировал на коже Ичжоу. По всему телу пробежали мурашки. Цзи Ли сжал мышцы вокруг члена Ичжоу, так, что тому пришлось закусить губу и собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не кончить немедленно. 

– Малыш, я так долго не продержусь, - предупредил он. Голос звучал хрипло, в горле пересохло. 

Цзи Ли ничего не ответил, может, и не услышал вовсе. Он жался к нему, тёрся своим членом о его живот, и, кажется, хотел разрядки больше, чем долгих любовных игр. Кошки не умеют и не любят терпеть. Им нужно всё и сразу…

И кончил он первым, до боли вцепившись в плечи Ичжоу - снова останутся царапины, ну да и гуй с ними - и вскрикнув совсем по-кошачьи. И сразу размяк весь, упал без сил на кровать, только смотрит по-прежнему - взгляда не отвести. Ичжоу отстал от него ненадолго - вскоре и его с головой накрыло оргазмом, словно сбило с ног и унесло в открытое море - море чувственного, бесконечно телесного и вместе с тем - очень духовного, чистого наслаждения. Сердце стучало гулко, выпрыгивая из груди, дыхание сбилось, от запаха Цзи Ли, родного и любимого, вело и пьянило, сильнее, чем от любого вина…

Нежная рука погладила его по щеке, палец ткнул в ямочку. 

– Ты улыбаешься, - сообщил Цзи Ли. Расслабленный, разласканный, он казался таким спокойным, как никогда в другое время. Гиперактивный мальчишка с шилом в прекрасной заднице, от мельтешения которого Ичжоу уставал порой просто на него глядя - впрочем, здесь они прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Цзи Ли всегда мог расшевелить Ичжоу, а тот его - угомонить. – Мне нравится. Когда ты улыбаешься, это как будто солнце. 

И замолчал. Кошки обожают греться на солнце, всем известный факт.

– Грейся, котёнок, - Ичжоу погладил Цзи Ли по голове и обнял. – Для тебя я готов улыбаться всегда.

"Потому что просто не могу не улыбаться рядом с тобой, - мысленно закончил он. - Потому что моя причина для улыбки - это ты!"


End file.
